What's so great about a stone?
by Messed Up Teenager
Summary: Jess Darling, best friend of Fred and George Weasley, is living a normal life. Well, as normal as your life can be when your a witch and in your 3rd year. So should she really believe that meeting Harry Potter won't make her life any less normal? OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One Potter and Pranks and Quidditch**

**A/N Good afternoon, and what a wonderful afternoon it is. This story is the first I've ever finished, albeit short, and it's coming to a screen near you! Likely this one, as your reading it now. The point remains, I've finished this story. By the time I post this, I should have finished several others in the OFFICALLY BETA'ED BY IZZY MORRIESEY! and is dedicated, like every one of my stories, to Owen James Green. Anywho here is the disclaimer...**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Anything you recognise, such as many of the names, conversations and ideas, are not owned by myself or any of my friends or family. The name Jess belongs to Jessica Lewis, a close friend of Mine. That's right, I own her. The nickname Wendy-Bird is from Peter Pan, as is the lost boys. The lost girl face is something I do often. It is mine. So is that awesome spell later in the chapter. AND HERE WE GOOOOOOOOO! **

"**It's the same every year, packed with Muggles of course. Come on!" **Jess' second mother, Mrs. Weasley, a short plump woman with the Weasley trade mark of bright red hair, called to her children. Kings Cross, as always, was extremely busy, not only with people travelling to work, but with almost the entire school of Hogwarts. Laughing with Fred and George, _best mates for life_, the youngest 3rd year of Hogwarts pushed her trolley, flicking her waist length brown hair back out of her blue eyes. She spotted a young boy, _must be an ickle first year_, with messy black hair, glasses and something on his forehead, she couldn't quite see from here, looking confused. He muttered something and stared at them. **"Platform 9 ¾ this way! All right Percy you first. Fred you next."** A smile fell onto Jess' lips as she read the minds of her best friends.

"**He's not Fred, I am!"** George cried. She shook her head as Fred fell I not a much rehearsed prank.

"**Honestly, woman you call yourself our mother!"** Fred cried in affiance. His face was a picture and she nearly burst out laughing.

"**I'm sorry George."** Mrs Weasley sighed and Jess bit back another giggle. Fred lined up with the barrier.

"**Only joking! I am Fred."** And with that he, quickly followed by his brother, and then by Jess with a war cry, ran through the barrier. She didn't blame Mrs Weasley for falling for it, the twins were almost impossible to tell apart. There was simple ways, George was taller, Fred was funny, George was smarter, Fred could draw, but when they hid it, they were almost the same person.

"**Gets them every time, boys!"** she laughed as they came through into platform 9 ¾. **"D'ya see that black 'aired boy? Think mighta been Harry Potter."**

"**No," **

"**Way."** the boys said looking to her in disbelief.

"**Where **_**are**_** your glasses, Wendy? You must be daft." George **asked, adding her nickname in to soften the insult. Jess smiled and shrugged and they walked to enter the train.

"_**I **_**don't need my glasses." **She said smugly**. "I've learnt a spell to see without them." **The twins laughed._Don't ask how long it lasts, don't ask how long it last, don't-_

"**How long's it last?" Fred asked.**

"**Shut up."  
**

...

The year was a quite one, as being legally allowed to go to Hogsmeade meant their usual sneaking out was no longer as fun.

"**I've got it!"** Fred cried. George looked to his twin who was holding a large spell book and Jess turned from the blackboard where she had been writing prank ideas. Most of them had floors of, that wasn't a spell, didn't have the money, they'd be sent to Azkaban.

"**Yeah?"** George asked excitedly.

"**What's it then?" **Jess asked.

"**Ok, we turn the Slytherins hair pink—"**

"**No mate,"** She interrupted him, **"we did that first year."**

"**Oh yeah."** He said dejected and George slapped him on the back comfortingly. Jess made her "Lost Girl" face and Fred and George looked to each other and grinned_. That's it, taking no prisoners._

The "Lost Girl" face, which is made by frowning slightly and lifting the right hand corner of one's mouth in sort of a fake smile, meant whatever Jess may be doing, she was now pulling out the big shots. The "Lost Girl" face meant they would win, no matter what.

She walked to the desk where there was a blank piece of parchment picked it up and said,

"_**Ma-rau-ders."**_ in a sing song voice. Instantly, ink spread and ran across the parchment, becoming words.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would like to inform Wendy-Bird _

_That she is looking lovely as normal,_

_And was that a new type of lip gloss?_

The twins reading over her shoulders a chuckled at the Marauders.

"'**ush now, enough of that. We need a prank." **

_Mr Padfoot would like to offer his __services__ to Wendy-Bird._

_Mr Moony would like to tell Mr Padfoot to put a sock in it, as he is the one who comes up with the damn pranks in the first place._

_Mr Wormtail would like to sick up for Mr Padfoot as Mr Moony would be to chicken to do any of them in the first place._

_Mr Prongs would like to tell Mr Wormtail "Pot, meet Kettle."_

"**yes, yes d'ya got one in mind?"**

_Mr Moony would suggest "reveries undies"._

_Mr Padfoot would like to reminisce on the wonderfulness of seeing Snievilus in Lily's frilly knickers._

_Mr Prongs would like to slap Mr Padfoot across the head and inform him to leave Lily's knickers out of this._

_Mr Wormtail would like to inform Wendy-Bird that the spell is _**Ostendo sum Underwear, **_and to go commando for the spell._

"**Thank you Moony, Wormtail."** Jess said with a smile. **"Good Day. Mischief Managed."** She tapped the page with her wand and turned to the Twins. **"We gotst ourselves a prank."**

...The prank was performed one week later. They crept out into the Great Hall during breakfast, taking Wormtail's advice of cause. Using the disillusionment spell they had learnt early year 1, the three students stood at the doors of the Great Hall and George read the spell. They stood there a moment as all chatter in the hall faded... and then the school screamed. Snape and McGonagall both stood to quiet the school, only to hear them roar with laughter. Looking down the Potions Master found himself in a bright red g-string, and the students quickly learnt from the animagus that Snape was a boxer's man. McGonagall turned into a cat and ran away while Snape taught the school some very colourful swear words. Neither Snape, nor McGonagall had any evidence that the three tricksters had done it; it made more sense than Snape's mumblings of **"torturing me from the dead". **And so Fred, Jess and George scrubbed the halls with a great look of satisfaction on their faces.

...

"**Have you heard Harry Potter's the new Gryffindor Seeker? I always knew he'd do well."** Nearly Headless Nick floated by Jess and the Twins as they hurried to catch the latest member of the team.

"**Seeker? But first years never make the house teams. You must be the youngest Quidditch player in..."** Ron was saying to Harry as the 3 third years ran up behind them.

"**A century. According to McGonagall." **Harry finished for him. He was practically jumping up and down, he sounded so proud.

"**Well dome Harry! Wood's just told us!" **the trio caught up to the two kids.

"**Fred, Jess and George are on the team too. Beaters. And Jess is a Chaser."**

"**Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloody up too bad. Can't make any promises of course. Rough game, Quidditch." Harry began to pale and jess could almost see the thoughts running through his head.**

"**Brutal! But, nobody's died in years. Someone vanishes occasionally." He was beginning to look slightly green.**

"**But they'll turn up in a month or 2!" **Jess shook her head as the boys ran off.

"**Oh don't listen to them, kid, ya be fine."**

"**But I've never even played Quidditch! What if I make a fool of myself? What if I... I... I score for the wrong team!" **

"**You can't score for the wrong team; you just have to catch the snitch. And ****ya won't make a fool of yourself. It's in ya blood."** She said with a quick smile. **"Follow me."** She led the two first years to the trophy cabinet and positioned Harry in front of the plark with James Potter on it. James stood in the centre of the photo, one hand behind his back, the other one waving. There was a boy with his arm around James shouting what looked like Go Go Gryffindor. The rest of the team looked ecstatically happy and the caption was "first win of the season."

"**Woah! Harry, you never told me your father was a seeker too!" **Ron gushed over the case like it held god himself.

"**I didn't know." **

"**Right then, kids, Wendy-Bird's gotta go check up on her lost boys. Why don't you go back to ya dorms with 'Mione, there?"** Jess said, flicking her head towards the bushy haired girl who stood in the door way. **"Don't do anything I wouldn't!"** she called as she walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two Toil and Trouble and More Quidditch**

**A/N hello dear readers. How are you? Wie Gest? G'day mate? Type the first one into translator and find it in your own language. Here is the next chapter, which you likely haven't been all that excited about. Disclaimer below:**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Anything you recognise, such as many of the names, conversations and ideas, are not owned by myself or any of my friends or family. The name Jess belongs to Jessica Lewis, a close friend of Mine. That's right, I own her. The nickname Wendy-Bird is from Peter Pan, as is the lost boys. The lost girl face is something I do often. It is mine. Beta'd by Izzy Morriesey, My lover. (still spelt wrong?)**

On Halloween Jess heard from Fred, who heard it from Brian, who heard it from his little brother in first year, who heard it from Neville, who heard it from Pavriti that Hermione was in the girls' bathrooms crying. She walked quickly down the hallways and into the bathrooms.

"**Love?"** She called out quietly, trying the figure out which cubical the young girl was in.

"**Goway."** Hermione's words slurred together from crying and were muffled, but it was enough for Jess to pin point where the girl was. She opened the door and leant on the cubical walls.

"**What 'append?"** Jess asked. While Hermione explained what had happened, Professor Quarrel had run into the Great Hall and alerted everyone to the small troll problem.

When Jess had calmed Hermione down they quietly exited the cubical. The small girl wiped her eyes while Jess looked up in fright.

"'**Mione? Hun."** Her voice shook.

"**Yeah?"**

"**RUN!" **Troll took its club and swung it at the cubical Jess and Hermione had run back into. Jess forced Hermione to the ground and took the club in the stomach. Flung across the room, she hit the far wall and the world went black**. **

**...**

As Jess woke up she found several teachers around her, her head killing her and a lot of pain in her stomach. She felt dizzy and confused and Quirrel turban smelt disgusting. Jess looked to the unconscious troll and then up to Snape, who was one of the only teachers standing.

"**It's my fault Professor McGonagall." **Hermione was saying. Jess looked at her with disbelief._ What is she doing_!

"**Miss Granger?" **McGonagall's crisp Scottish accent was heavy with disbelief and anger.

"**I went looking for the troll I've read about them and I thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. Jess saw me sneaking away and ran after me. When the troll attacked us, she pushed me out of the way so I wasn't hurt." **There were several gasps here and even Snape looked surprised. Quirrel looked uncomfortable, and Jess felt McGonagall's hand tighten around her's.** "If she hadn't done that, and if Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me... I'd probably be dead." **McGonagall took a deep breath and Jess shifted so she was sitting up.

"**Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part and am very disappointed in you Miss. Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement. As for you two gentlemen, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points... will be awarded... to each of you, for sheer, Dumb, luck. And finally for you Miss Darling, 20 points will be awarded for your heroics." **_Make up for the points I've lost so far with pranks this year? "_**I only wish that they had not been necessary." **

"**P...Perhaps you o...ought to go. It m...might wake up." **Quirrel stammered. Several teachers nodded and McGonagall helped Jess stand.

"**I'll escort Miss Darling to Misters Weasley, before they cause someone serious damage, being separated so long. They can take her to Sick Wing." **She grinned, imagining the Twins causing serious harm because of being separated from her for too long. She still didn't quite know what happened with the troll, but over the years she had learnt just to go with it

...

"**Scared, Harry?"** Jess stood behind Harry with her hand on his shoulder. She felt protective about this kid as if he was one of the Weasley's.

"**A little."** _Bullshit, "a little", you're shaking boy._

"**It's alright." Wood interrupted, trying to give the boy some comfort.**_" Just don't ask about his first game. __**"**_**I felt the same way before my first game."**

"**What happened?"** _uh oh._

"**I.. uh...I don't really remember..."** _properly the truth, that._ **"Took a Bludger to the head two minutes in. Woke in the hospital a week later."**

"**It'll be ok."** She gave his shoulder another squeeze before the gate opened and they gripped their brooms. With a kick they took off into the sky soaring around the field. She flew with the other Chaser, Angelina, and did a few tricks just to keep the damn Slytherins on their toes. Glaring at flint, she ignored his gesture of dragging his fist across his throat.

"**Hello!"** Lees voice came over the speakers and Jess knew they had about a minute till they began. A glance to harry showed he was enjoying the view and she clapped her hand to get his attention**. "Welcome to Hogwart's first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor! The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps onto the field to begin the game!"** they all looked down to the older witch in referee robes.

"**Now, I want a nice clean game... from all of you."** She realised the balls and both teams became of full alert.

"**The Bludgers are up. Followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember the Snitch is worth 150 points. The Seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game. The Quaffle is released and the game begins!"** The first few minutes the game was hard to keep track of. They flew, they swerved, Jess kicked flint in the leg. She intercepted the Quaffle from the Slytherins and passed it to Angelina.** "Angelina Johnson scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!" **They flew to each other and high fived.

"**Well done!"** Jess turned and saw Hagrid clapping. A quick grin and she passed the Quaffle to Angelina, who missed it.

"**Slytherin takes the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint."** _FUCK_. Flying up above Flint, she swung upside down on her broom and stole the ball from him. Swinging upright she raced back over to the hoops and threw it in. **"Another ten points to Gryffindor!"**

"**Give me that! Take that side!"** Jess heard Flint, but couldn't see him, the spell on her eyes fading. She couldn't see past her finger tips. She fell to people on either side of her, trapping her and all of a sudden there was a stand and she was being pushed into it. Down on the ground she swore before getting back on her broom, and taking Oliver's position as Keeper, as he was now unconscious in the sand. She could hear shouting and pulled out her wand from her robes to recast the spell on her eyes. Jess looked around and saw Harry doing what appeared to be the funky chicken. He was hanging by one hand when he managed to climb back onto his broom. And then they were back in the game. Jess blocked a few times until Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick - he hit the field on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand. 

**"I've got the Snitch!"** he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in insanity.

... 

**"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it,"** Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference - Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results. **"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!"**

"**Harry Potter Gryffindor! Harry Potter Gryffindor! Harry Potter Gryffindor! Harry Potter Gryffindor! Harry Potter Gryffindor! Harry Potter Gryffindor!" and the crowd went wild**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three Goodbyes and Lies**

**HOWL!It's THE END! AHHH did ya like it? I hope so.**

**I am sorry it is so short; my next ones should hopefully be Defiantly longer. And so I bid you goodbye. ****Ill not be posting Da next story until I have 10 reviews on this story.**** No, no Everyone hold on to your vegetables (and if your holding Neapples or tomatoes, fruit) I have good reason to do this. You see not once have I gone "REVIEW!" so now I'm gonna milk it. I accept flames or you just telling me you're reviewing again and again so I put up the next story. I don't mind. Anywho disclaimer and Goodbye:**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Anything you recognise, such as many of the names, conversations and ideas, are not owned by myself or any of my friends or family. The name Jess belongs to Jessica Lewis, a close friend of Mine. That's right, I own her. The nickname Wendy-Bird is from Peter Pan, as is the lost boys. The lost girl face is something I do often. It is mine. Beta'd by my grandmother, Izzy Morriesy (I spelt that wrong didn't i? Izzy****) **

It wasn't long until news went throughout the school that Harry Potter had fought Lord Voldermort and won. The last feast in the Great Hall was thrown and when Gryffindor won, no one screamed harder that Fred, Jess and George, who got on top of the table to scream in celebration. End of term rolled in and the three best friends exited the train. Walking through the crowd, Jess and the Twins made their way too Mrs Weasley and Miss Darling who were talking while waiting for their children.

"'**Ello, mom!"** Jess shouted over the screaming students. Miss Darling looked nothing like her daughter. While both were thin, Miss Darling had a short bob of almost white blond hair. And even though Jess was only twelve, she was just as tall as her mother, who was wearing high heels.

"**Ready to go, Jessie Baby?"** she asked as the Twins sniggered at the pet name. Jess laughed and said goodbye. She hugged Mrs Weasley tight and was reminded again to call her Molly, gave another hug to Ginny and pinched Ron's cheeks. Enveloping both the twins, she hugged them as tight as she could before whispering **"Mischief Managed."**

"**Are you ready now?" **Miss Darling asked smiling. Jess shook her head and ran off. She first ran and said a quick goodbye too Hermione and her parents, who held her close and thanked her for saving their daughters life. When she finally dragged herself away, she ran straight for the boy with messy jet black hair.

"**Harry!"** she called and he turned around. As did the fat man, large boy and long looking woman. Jess slowed to a walked and walked straight up to them.

"'**Ello Sir, Mam, I'm Jessica Darling, a friend of Harry's."** She extended her hand to shake hands, but the family just looked at her in disgust. She rolled her eyes and decided to lie. **"I haven't seen Harry in ages, not since he left school."** She turned to him and winked. **"I 'eard ya got expelled. What's with the trunk?"** this was enough for the Dursley family to belive she was "normal." After exchanging phone numbers she smiled politely and left.

"**Now I'm ready."**

Did u find it?


End file.
